Reclaiming the Alley
by jinnu357
Summary: *Warning for Smut & Angst* Not cupcake friendly. Ranger and Steph have a talk in the alley. A joint effort by Jinnu357& Lintu68


Reclaiming the Alley

By Jenn & Lin

Thanks to Haleigh for editing!

I sat on the couch at the bonds office. It was unusually slow for spring in Trenton and I had no skips. Lula and I were flipping through the latest Cosmo when Ranger emerged from Vinnie's office.

"Can I see you outside for a minute, Babe?"  

"Sure." I replied. I gave the magazine to Lula and followed him into the alley.

He was wearing a pair of low slung cargos with a painted on black t-shirt and black Bates boots. The cargos hugged every muscle on his body giving me a glimpse of the best ass in Trenton. He stopped suddenly and walked right into him. Spinning around, he caught me in his arms and gave me a 200 watt grin.

"See something you want, Babe?"

I licked my lips and watched his eyes darken. When I tried to pull away, he just held me tight against his body.

My hands were on his chest and I could feel the strong muscles under his t-shirt. He smelled like warm Ranger mixed with Bulgari and I had to make an effort not to jump him right there. His grip on my arms tightened and he twisted us around, pinning me to the brick wall. He lowered his lips to the side of my neck and let his tongue dart out to taste my skin.

I gasped and he took is as encouragement.  He placed open mouth kisses on my neck, nibbled and sucked the sensitive skin below my ear. I felt myself grow wet, arousal racing through my body. His lips were magic and I tried to remember why this was a bad idea.

"Morelli" I choked out.

Ranger's lips were still busy on my neck, making it hard to think straight. "What about him Babe?"

I moaned as he bit down gently. "I'm with Morelli, we can't do this."

Ranger's lips never missed a beat as his hand sneaked in under my t-shirt, his fingers tracing a path up to my breast. His thumb brushed over my hard nipple and I moaned again.

"I thought you were off again."

"It's complicated."

"Well I'm about to make it a lot more complicated. I want you."

I wanted to ask him what he meant, but my question was swallowed by his lips claiming mine in a hungry kiss. He slipped his tongue between my lips and I opened my mouth to him. His tongue touched mine and I felt an electric jolt straight to my center. My hand tangled in his hair as I pulled myself up to wrap my legs around his waist. The jean skirt I wore rode up around my hips and I could feel his erection pressing against me. Moans tumbled from my lips as he assaulted my neck, kissed and nipped at my skin. He sucked it into his mouth, marked me as his own.

I ground my hips against him, rubbed his cock against me through the fabric of his pants.  He reached between us and tore off the small lace panties I wore.  His fingers brushed against the wetness that had formed between my legs, making me moan into his mouth. I fumbled with the button on his pants, desperate to have him inside me. I finally released his cock from its confines and he poised himself at my entrance.

"Tell me you want it, Babe." he whispered, his breath ragged.. "Tell me you want me."

I gasped as his cock rubbed me, pressing at my clit.

"I want you." My voice was rough with need and I couldn't think of anything but feeling him deep inside of me. "Please Ranger…"

He made a noise deep in his throat and buried himself inside of me with one thrust. My head fell back against the wall and I reveled in the feeling of him filling me completely. He held still for a few moments before setting a fast pace, slamming into me, making me moan and whimper as he fucked me hard. I could feel my orgasm building, each thrust send pleasure racing through my body. There was only one man could make me feel like this, one man who could expertly work my body until I felt like I would completely come unraveled. He sank his teeth into my neck and I fell over the edge dragging him with me.

I dropped my head…..and gasped for air, trying to calm my pounding heart.  He seemed in a similar state.  Still supporting my weight, he zipped up his pants, tugged my skirt into place, and set me on my feet." I opened my eyes and terror ran through my body.

"Morelli," I whispered.

"I thought I could make you forget him, Babe," Ranger said, anger in his voice.

"No, he's behind you." I covered my face. Ranger never got snuck up on. He turned around and stood in front of me, blocking me from Joe.

"So, this is it Cupcake? You're Manoso's whore now?"  Morelli ground out.

"Joe, please don't do this."

"I knew better than to trust you. You've been fucking him all along, haven't you? I wouldn't touch you now with borrowed dick. I hope you're happy with this lunatic." He shoved Ranger and before I knew what happened, Ranger hauled back and punched him.  Joe crumpled to the ground.

I was in shock. I had never seen Ranger lose his cool. I knew I should feel bad, but oddly enough, I felt relieved. I couldn't move from my spot. I didn't know what to do. I didn't know what I was feeling.

Ranger turned back to me.  "You okay, Babe?"

"Yes… No… I don't know," I said, shaking my head. He moved away from me, letting me have some space.

Morelli was coming around, a bruise already forming around his eye. I bent down to see if he was okay but he shoved me away.

"Don't fucking touch me. You disgust me."

"You're a real piece of work, Joe. You know that?  You've fucked every slut in Trenton and I never said a word. I never cheated on you. But, you're right about one thing. We're over…… You're a fucking pig."  

I grabbed Ranger's hand and together we walked away from Joe. Ranger led me to his car and helped me in. I leaned back in the seat and closed my eyes. Joe and I were finally over. No going back now. But, where exactly was I going from here? I covered my face with my hands, massaged my temples and let out a deep breath.

Ranger made no move to start the car. He was completely still and I could still feel the anger rolling off of his body. 

"We should probably talk," I said, finally breaking the silence. He nodded slightly in response.

"You can't just shove your way into my life and then walk away when it starts to get serious. If you're not playing for keeps then you're going to just have to settle for being friends."

I waited for his response. I could see the tension in his body. I closed my eyes and rested my head against the seat. I may have just forced the man I loved more than anything else out of my life, and I didn't know what I was going to do.

"I can't just be your friend, Babe." His voice was void of all emotion. I started to respond but he cut me off. "Because I love you too much. I don't want to spend another day without you in my life. "

Tears pooled in my eyes. "I love you too Ranger." The words flowed from my lips without a second thought. He grabbed me and pulled me to him capturing my lips with his own, stealing my breath. He pulled away from me and asked "Are you ready for forever, Babe? "

"To the Batcave, Batman!"


End file.
